


No More Snackoos!

by Beautyofgrey



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Ace Attorney Kink Meme, Gen, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyofgrey/pseuds/Beautyofgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will snackoo-obsessed detective Ema Skye do when the company which makes her favourite snack food goes bust? Will she ever get those bits of chocolatey goodness again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Snackoos!

Ema Skye squinted at the store shelf, the same one she always came to when she came to this store, and she frowned. What? The shelf was empty. This was unheard of, unbelievable, unthinkable. The store was NEVER out of Snackoos. As far as she knew, she was actually the only one who bought the hard, chocolatey confections. Everyone else she knew actually said they tasted a bit like mud pie, come to think of it.

At that exact moment, as if on cue, one of the salesgirls wandered by, cracking her pink bubblegum and giving Ema as wide of a berth as possible while still being able to ask cheerily, "Can I help you?"

"Where are the Snackoos?" Ema ground out between clenched teeth. She was already starting to shake. Curse those Snackoo withdrawal symptoms.

"Uh, like, didn't you hear?" the salesgirl chirped, "Like Munchmania went bust. There're no more Snackoos."

"WHAT!" Ema shrieked, mind ablur, "No more Snackoos? What was this? The world would end!"

Turning her back on the salesperson she stormed out of the store, determined to try every other store in town if she had to. Surely this salesgirl was lying.

Two hours and twenty stores later however, she was forced to accept a temporary defeat. Digging her netbook out of her bag and firing it up, she dashed off a hurried letter to Munchmania's corporate headquarters, a letter more full of expletives than it probably should be. But at this moment she did not care. Let them feel the horror of her wrath!

Ema was beginning to sweat. She had to think scientifically. Surely there was a scientific solution for this Snackoo dilemma. Meandering into People Park, she slumped down onto a park bench to think, and to feverishly rummage in her bag. Maybe, just maybe she had a Snackoo in there, one lone Snackoo would be enough to sate this horrible hunger...if she did not have to throw it at a defense attorney or some other person who had said something stupid or was being unintelligent first.

"Dammit!" she hissed as her fingers met the bottom of her bag. Not one single Snackoo was left, not a single one. What on Earth was she going to do. She knew, deep down that surely nobody would have any Snackoos.

"Why did I have to like the one snack food everyone else hates?" she sighed, glaring at nobody in particular, "Why couldn't I have liked something normal like chips...or Gummi Bears...Or even CHOCOLATE GUMMI BEARS! Instead, I just HAD to like the ONE snack food that would go bust!"

Angrily, she kicked the bench she was sitting on. She was feeling very betrayed. First her beloved Snackoos were gone, and now, as if that wasn't enough, science had no answers on how to get more. After all, it wasn't like Snackoos could leave fingerprints or footprints for her to dust for. Snackoos didn't have blood, so she couldn't use luminol to find them.

"And I'm a crappy cook," she finished aloud, "And besides I have no recipe. What am I going to do?"

"Hi Ema!"

The disgruntled detective's head snapped around so fast there might have been an afterimage. That girl who always was with the Justice kid, (Ema could never remember her name), was jogging toward her, all smiles as usual. Ema glared furiously, not really in the mood for happy bouncy squee at the moment. But as usual the girl did not notice, or simply ignored her glare and wandered closer. It was then, and only then, that Ema noticed something amazing. The girl was clutching a familiar-looking bag in her hand.

"Bleh these things taste like mud!" she complained, popping a familiar, cylindrical object into her mouth, "How do you eat these?"

"Snackoos?" Ema asked hopefully, feeling maybe some small grain of cheer restore itself.

"Yeah," the Justice kid's assistant said, "I hit the wrong button on the vending machine at my school on the way out. Want them?"

She held out the bag, and Ema could have sworn that the birds were chirping more happily, that the sun was shining more brilliantly, that the world was suddenly a bit less hopeless.

Snatching the bag from the girl's hand, she stood up and, very uncharacteristically hugged her.

"Oh thank you!" she cried, "The company went bust! You just saved me...for a little while at least!"

The girl just grinned, "There're still a whole bunch of bags in the vending machine at my school. I would be willing to get them for you."

"You know," Ema grinned, "This could be the start of a very beautiful friendship."


End file.
